pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Destinies Intertwined timeline
The''' Destinies Intertwined Timeline is a timeline that all of the Pokecrew RPs fall in. It roughly takes place over a five year span, following numerous paths and containing the stories of several characters, or OCs. Because of the timeline, the RPs are no longer stand-alone stories, but connective pieces that can have a major effect on the RPs that succeed them. Overview The World of Destinies Intertwined is a vast place full of people and Pokemon of all kinds. Each OC has an origin somewhere in this place, and some stories would cross over with others. As the stories became more interconnected, the need for an official, proper timeline would soon be put in place. The timeline is known to have a shifting focus, jumping from one group's stories to the next, before eventually piecing them together through characters, references, and cameos. The following article contains the titles and general descriptions of the Destinies Intertwined Timeline's 'branches,' which split the timeline up into several series' that can either be read as stand-alones, or pieces to a bigger picture. Timeline Years These are the chronological years where each and every RP in the timeline falls, In terms of actual years, Year One begins in 2011. '''Year One: : TPI (1 and 2) : Year Two: : TPI (3) : Talios Chronicles/A Challenge in Arlos Year Three: : K's Backstory (Spring) : Year Four: : The Search for K (Spring) : Sting: Losing Control (Spring) : RPCRP (Summer) : Second Secret War (Early Fall) : Teddy's Trial (Fall) : PokeRP Saga/ Darius League Quest (Fall) : Teddy's Journal (Late Fall) : Life of Ayane and Xander (Early Winter) : Rhodium and Merlee (Winter) : Year Five: : Kiera and Kei (Early Spring) : Shira's Last Stand (Spring) : RPCRP2 (Summer) : Year Six: : Kiloude Takeover (Late Winter) : Darkella Saga Part One (Early Spring) : Darkella Saga Part Two (Spring) : KaPRPT (Mid-Spring) : RBWPBA/ City of Happiness (Summer) : Murder She Sang (Early Fall) : Medical Visit (Fall) : Liftoff (Fall) Year Seven: : Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes (Late Winter) : Outcasts Episodes (Spring) : Division (Spring) : Revival (Late Spring) : BDBM Part One (Early Summer) : Tenacity's Dream (Mid-Summer) : BDBM Part Two (Late Summer) : Strawbella Episodes (Late Summer) : Outing in the Old World (Late Summer) : A Dark Turn (Early Fall) : Bad Romance Relief Club (Early Fall) : Mended Fragments of a Fractured Era (Late Fall) : Mark of the Crusaders (Late Winter) : Year Eight: : Mark of the Crusaders (Second half, New Years time) : Dragon's Bane (Winter) : Drifter (Late Winter) : Tales of Ascinta (Early Spring) : Ascension (Spring) : Defenders Assemble (Spring) : The Blue Butterfly (Spring) : Grand Mystery Theatre (Spring) : Silence Episode (Spring) : Chilling Whispers (Spring into Summer) : Together We Burn (Summer) Eras the Destinies Intertwined Timeline Classic Era : TPI Talios Chronicles K's Backstory The Search for K RPCRP PokeRP Saga Darius League Quest Second Secret War Teddy's Trial Teddy's Journal : The first era of the timeline, this era introduces the first wave of characters, such as the TPI cast and the PokeOCs. The second half of this era introduces the Order of Light, which becomes incredibly major for the rest of the timeline. Major happenings include the first encounter and eventual war with the Charm Queen Vanessa, the Dark Queen and Princess making their debut, as well as various characters getting their start somewhere in the DI world. Bronze Era : Dark Tifani's Reign Life of Ayane and Xander : Kiera and Kei : Shira's Last Stand Rhodium and Merlee RPCRP2 RPWPBA Kiloude Takeover Darkella Saga Part One Darkella Saga Part Two :The era following the Classic Era, which further delves upon the Order of Light and picks up on the stories of a few older faces. Despite having a very troubled and rough period (the Dork Ages) there were advancements in this era such as the Order of Light Academia being introduced. Death Shira also receives her first major storyline here, staging an attack on Light City. The Bronze Era ends with the Darkella Saga, an RP that ushers in a lot of change and much needed development for the First Branch, also resulting in a shift in Teddy and Darkella's story path. Silver Era :Murder She Sang KaPRPT City of Happiness Medical Visit Liftoff Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes Outcasts Episodes Division Revival BDBM Tenacity's Dream A Dysfunctional Prelude Strawbella Episodes Outing in the Old World Bad Romance Relief Club :The Blue Butterfly Mended Fragments of a Fractured Era Mark of the Crusaders Dragon's Bane :The era following the Bronze Era, representing a major step up and overhaul of the timeline in terms of development. Story elements include a deeper look into the Order of Light Academia, the formation of The Outcasts, a complete refinement of Crossover City as well as the rise of Hine, who would leave a deep impact on the Order and Light City and lead to the revitalization of the Second Branch. This era marks a far broader scope and steeper rise in development, introducing new characters, lands and factions that eventually become major for the rest of the timeline. 'War Era' : Drifter Tales of Ascintia Ascension Divinity Defenders Assemble Grand Mystery Theatre Silence Episode Isle of Aurelia Together We Burn Chilling Whispers :The War Era is period of time that picks up on the winds of change and momentum set in place by the Silver Era only upping the intensity. It's in this time that conflict between the various factions comes to a head and a new era of Light City rises, spelling trouble for the North Order. Death Shira's rise and partnership with Hine are a major story element, as well as war in the Shiran Realms. New characters and teams are introduced, some involved in the conflict and others staying neutral. Various new lands, such as Aurelia and Ascinta are also introduced, each with their own stroies and conflicts. 'New Era/Post War Era' :Shira's Last Stand Deluxe :Murder She Sang Deluxe :Apartment 431 :This era has yet to officially begin new stories, though those stories are expected to feature the World of DI in the wake of the Civil War, rebuilding and starting anew. It is essentially a reboot in many aspects, especially for Light City and the Fortress of Light. This era also includes remakes of chronologically old RPs but with more modern story elements. Trivia *The RPs are not always done chronologically, as certain RPs that serve as sequels were occasionally done before their predecessors. For instance, PokeRP Saga, which succeeds RPCRP, was actually completed before RPCRP began. *The timeline would not become fully established until the conclusion of RPCRP, where more and more key events were starting to be pieced together. Category:Pokecrew terms